Thinking Of You
by Twitz
Summary: A songfic about Sunako after Kyohei's tragic death. Oneshot! Read inside, I'm sure you'll love it. R&R pls!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower or Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You'.**

_

* * *

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

"Eh? Since when did Noi look so hot?" A grin formed in the corner of his lips as Noi passed by their room and waved at the both of them. Sunako felt a little pissed but shrugged it off since she was way too busy working on her thesis.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask her?" He could feel well that she was a little jealous that he just laughed.

"What's funny?" She asked. He just made his way to where she was seated and lowered his head in level to hers.

"Don't worry Sunako. For me, you're hotter than any girl in the world." She blushed upon hearing this and lightly slapped his arms and giggled. He didn't talk anymore, but just bent down as he told her to look at him.

"Sunako, will you marry me?"

She was startled by what she heard. The creature of light is proposing to her? She never expected to hear something like this from him in a million years, yet here he was now, on his knees, holding a silver ring in his right hand. But wait, they haven't even finished college yet!

"What are you talking about? We're still in our third year in college. We're still too young for this…"

"I'm not asking you to answer me right now. I can wait. Keep this ring. I'll wait for your answer. I don't care how long it will take. I can wait." His lips formed a small smile as he stood up and got his bag and left. It left a very confused Sunako. _Should I accept, or should I not?_ This she asked herself, but then she told herself that this can wait until tomorrow once she has cleared her mind since she was so busy that day with her thesis.

_  
You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

"Sunako, go to the hospital quick! Kyohei… he had an accident! We'll meet you there Sunako." As Takenaga's voice trailed off, she fell on her knees. She was planning to give him her answer today. She was going to say yes to him. This was supposed to be a happy day. This was supposed to be the day where she was going to be engaged to Kyohei Takano. She no longer cared if everybody told them they were too young to get married. She immediately grabbed her car keys and sped off to the hospital. Once she got inside, she ran to the nurse's corner and asked where Kyohei's room was.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Takano, miss?" the nurse asked.

"No. I'm his girlfriend. Could you please tell me where he is already?"

"Okay then. He's in room 351."

"Thank you."

She sped off to where the room was and found the rest of the boys there, with his parents too.

"Sunako! We're so glad you're here now! Kyohei… the doctors said… oh my god…" Yuki couldn't help but cry. He was unable to finish his words. He was way too shocked at what happened.

"He's only got a few hours to live, Sunako. I'm afraid the doctors can't do much anymore. We might as well spend the remaining time with him together." Everyone could tell that Takenaga was trying his best to control his emotions, for he wanted to cry too.

"Oh Sunako…" Mrs. Takano ran to Sunako and hugged her. Sunako broke down and cried on Mrs. Takano's chest. Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmarou weren't able to take it looking at Sunako crying, so they went outside and just waited at the bench just beside the room's door, the same goes for Mr. Takano.

"I'll leave you with him for a while dear. Say what you want to say to him right now. He may be in a coma, but I'm sure he can hear you." Sunako nodded at what Mrs. Takano and hugged her again as she thanked her.

She sat in his bed and touched his hand. She could still feel a pulse, yet it already was weak.

"Yes, Kyohei. I want to marry you too." Tears streamed down from her eyes. This was unexpected. He was supposed to go back to her room after running an errand for Auntie. He was supposed to hear her 'yes' and jump around like a monkey.

They were supposed to be happy today.

"Kyohei… Please… You can't leave me now. I can't… I can't do this alone. Without you, there's no reason for me to exist now. You're the one who made me who I am today. If it weren't for you, I'd still be living in the dark. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have learned how to love again. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the reason to continue living. I love you Kyohei… Very much…" Tears continued on rolling down to her cheeks as they dropped on Kyohei's cheeks.

She lost more of her composure when she felt his hand touch hers.

"Kyohei!" She gasped as she felt his touch.

"Su… sunako…"

"Oh my god… I'll call the nurse. You're going to be okay!"

"No, don't. I'm not going to last for long. I'll use my last ounce of strength… to tell you that I… I love you Sunako.

"Kyohei… I love you too, so much."

"Continue living, for me, Sunako. Finish college and reach your goals Sunako."

"But Kyohei… I can't do that anymore, not without you…"

"I know you can Sunako, and you will. Please, for me, do it. I'll be very happy if you do so."

"But-" she was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips. She wanted to protest, but was way too weak since seeing him, weakly, and desperately trying to sit up, was tearing her apart.

"Please Kyohei, don't move."

"My body… hurts a lot. Sunako, you've got to continue on living, without me. I'll be watching you from there. I swear I'll protect you. I love you Sunako. Please, live for me… I…" He fell on his back. His eyes were now fixed on the ceiling. He started his journey now. Sunako kissed his cheek and buried her face in his chest.

"I promise you. I'll live for you. I love you Kyohei, forever."_  
_

_  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
_

"Stop talking nonsense young lady! Kyohei's been dead for almost three years now. Everyone has moved on, and we all know that you should too. You are going to get married."

"But auntie…"

"No buts young lady. My decision is final. You are going to marry Ranmarou and that's it!"

Here she was again. Sulking like a little kid. She couldn't do anything. A year after Kyohei's death, she began dating Ranmarou. Actually, there was no attraction between the two of them. It was Auntie who arranged dates for them. Ranmarou, being the finest gentleman he could be, just nodded whenever Auntie pestered about it. Her cell rang. As she looked on the screen to see who it was, it was Yuki.

"Hello Yuki."

"Hi Sunako. Are you busy today?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Have you forgotten already? It's his anniversary today…" Upon hearing that, she just remembered.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry. I've been busy with work lately."

"It's okay. So, you want to come with me? Takenaga and Noi will be going too. Ranmarou said he'll go if you go."

"Sure. You all go ahead to the cemetery. Tell that to Ranmarou as well. I'll just fix myself and catch up with you guys there."

"Okay."

"Okay then, bye." With that, she put her cell aside and started looking for something to wear. While rummaging her cabinet, she came across a box that seemed unopened for years. When she opened it, it was the dress that Kyohei gave him during their last year in high school. It was big for her when she first saw it that she didn't wear it before, but now, it fitted her just right.

"This should do…" She wore it, fighting the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

Ranmarou was already downstairs when she got out of her room. He almost jumped from where he was seated upon the sight of her. He went near her and kissed her hand and ushered her to his car. Since Auntie announced to everyone that they were going to get married, a conversation became another block for Sunako and Ranmarou. It was way too awkward to talk. Ranmarou started to talk while driving anyway. He couldn't take the silence between them.

"Yuki called me so I came. I remembered that you car is still at the shop."

"Yeah… Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence fell on them again, but Ranmarou didn't talk anymore. He understood her well, since he himself had been engaged numerous times before, but all ended up being cancelled.

"_Kyohei… I've been trying for the past two years to move on… But everytime I'm with Ranmarou, it feels as if I'm with you… I still love you Kyohei."_

Maybe Ranmarou resembled Kyohei in a way, she thought.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
_

While they were still hitting the road, Sunako fell asleep, and had a dream.

"_Come on Sunako! Don't be such a baby!"_

_He always loved to tease her. She didn't know to skate, so here he was teaching her._

"_No. no. no! I don't want to okay? I've already told you that I'm afraid to skate."_

_When she was a little girl, her father took her to a skating rink. There were a lot of people. Since she was little, she didn't mind if people would see her fall or slide down. She wanted to have fun. But when she glided and tripped, a group of boys saw her and started laughing out loud. Since then, she didn't go to skating rinks and avoided crowds._

"_Come ooon already! Why are you being a baby? It's only the two of us here, so if you fall, I'll be the only one to see it okay? I won't laugh, I promise." She always trusted him, so she obeyed now._

"_Give me your hands. I'll hold you so you won't fall." Her hands fitted perfectly in his, like it was made to fit each other. Everytime the ice threatened to let her slide, she immediately grabbed his coat and it made him giggle._

"_Okay, first of all, you promised me that you won't laugh. Maybe it's time that we go home, I'm hungry."_

"_Oh Sunako, don't be such a kill-joy! We'll eat after you learn how to skate okay?" She didn't know why he had to be so irresistible. She just agreed and stretched her arms for him to hold them. When they were on the ice again, Kyohei just stared at him and smiled._

"_What's that look supposed to mean?" She asked._

"_I just want to tell you that you can learn new things if you're patient. There are lots of things in the world you can learn. You can take your time and learn them one by one." He was always so sincere and understanding, that's why she loved him._

"_Sunako, wake up."_

"Wha… what?"

"We're here." It was just Ranmarou who wake her up. She knew she was smiling in her sleep again because she had another dream of _him_.

"Okay…" She got her bag and got outside of the car. Yuki and the rest approached her. They slowly made their way to where _he_ was.

"This is the third year now. We're all supposed to be enjoying his birthday today." Yuki reminded. What a pitiful tragedy it was. She was going to say yes on his birthday. They were supposed to be engaged on his birthday, but an accident killed him on his own birthday.

Everyone just nodded as their hearts were pierced by the silence that was present in the atmosphere._  
_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

"Sunako. I'm a man with urges. You can't expect a guy to just lie in bed with someone who's a girl and do nothing!" She felt like she was being strangled, she wanted to call his name out loud, but she shouldn't do so. They were formally and legally together now. The wedding took place yesterday, and Auntie gave them plane tickets to Russia for their honeymoon as a gift to them.

"I thought you and I already know that we don't even like each other!" She wanted to be reasonable, but she should've had said no at the church earlier when she had the chance right? But she didn't. She was too weak to protest.

"For crying out loud! We're married now. You're my wife, and I'm your husband. You should obey what I want!" With that, he didn't let her answer anymore. He kissed her hard and got hold of her arms so she can't budge. She was again too weak to do anything. She closed her eyes and thought of _him_. When she opened her eyes, it was _him_. She relaxed into the kiss. For now, she wanted to think that it was Kyohei who she was kissing, not Ranmarou.

Morning came, and she noticed that the sheets were crumpled. She was lying in bed beside the man whom she got married two days ago. Why did she ever agree to this? She could've just fled and went to another place and hide. She couldn't blame Ranmarou either. He was right. She was his wife now, and it's a wife's duty to obey her husband. She recalled the night before. Yes, she made love to Ranmarou, but she wanted to believe that it was Kyohei. But seeing that she was having illusions again, it truly was Ranmarou, and she felt disgusted with herself for letting somebody else take her.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

"For Christ's sake Sunako, forget Kyohei! You are married to me now and that's it. Kyohei's been dead for five years Sunako! Live with it!" Ranmarou had been drinking again. Since his father's company started having financial problems, he became a heavy drinker. He always became violent whenever he was drunk.

"Do what I say woman or you'll be sorry." He pushed her to the wall and cupped her face. Her lips were already bleeding from his slap earlier, but she didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"I can't lie to myself Ranmarou. Why don't you just stop being the 'model husband' and marry your mistress?!" Ranmarou was surprised to hear this. Of course, for the Mori family, it's never too unusual for male family members to have affairs.

"What did you say? Take that back!"

"Why should I? I've seen you in bed with a different woman several times. But I didn't care, and why should I? I don't love you and both of us know that. This conversation is going nowhere." She was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground and kicked her.

"That isn't any of your fucking business. Of course I don't love you Sunako, but both of us know too well that we're fucking forced to act like it!" She shouldn't have messed with him, especially at a time like this when he was too drunk to think straight. But she didn't care. Drunk or not, he was still cruel to her. He wasn't the Ranmarou who she thought he was before.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_Stay…_

_Just think of him as Kyohei, Sunako. Just imagine that it's Kyohei you're with, not Ranmarou._

Sunako always hated gatherings. She's tired of wearing the same plastic smile over and over again. Ranmarou told her to put her arms on his arms since the media suspected that they weren't together anymore. Ranmarou, being part of the Morii family, is pretty popular with the press, since not only did he possess the looks and wealth, but also he was always spotted with different woman, models to be exact, from time to time. He always denied this even if a video footage was already presented. _I love my wife and I've never cheated, not once_ was his answer to whoever asked him about the status of his marriage with Sunako.

For the past seven years, Sunako always thought to herself that it was Kyohei who she was with, not Ranmarou. It was Kyohei who kissed her, it was Kyohei who made love to her. She always thought to herself that it was Kyohei she was with all this time. Of course, she loved Ranmarou, not as her husband, but only as her friend, even though he was violent and cruel, he was her _friend_ before they got married.

To her, no one can ever replace Kyohei in her heart. Because when she's with Ranmarou, she's always, and will be always thinking of Kyohei.

**

* * *

I hope you liked the story. The first time I heard this song, I already fell in love with it! If you like it, please, leave me a review so I'll know that I did a good job! please please please, GIVE me a review if you like it okay? :)**


End file.
